This invention relates to a processing device for transferring fluid containing solid bodies and separating solid bodies from the fluids.
Hitherto, several types of processing devices for separating solid bodies from fluid are publicly known, one of which is designed so that a vacuum separation tank is connected to a vacuum generating unit such as a water seal type vacuum pump, the vacuum separation tank is communicated with liquid or gas mingled with solid bodies by means of a suction house, and a liquid component is discharged from the vacuum separation tank toward the vacuum generating unit.
In such processing devices as above, however, as liquid or gas containing solid bodies is sucked in, solid bodies etc. also are drawn into the pump, so that the pump tends to be damaged or worn.
In view of such disadvantages, the prior art used a strainer or like member in front of a suction port of the vacuum generating unit to eliminate solid bodies, but a suction power is subject to be decreased due to loading of the strainer, so that the system was shut down frequently. To overcome such drawbacks, the strainer is obliged to be cleaned frequently. This needs the processes of disassembling and cleaning, thus requires many hands and ample maintenance time, thereby results in a decrease of the efficiency of the object work.